Motherload
Motherload is the eighth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan fights Andreas The Episode [Jared is walking through a desert with a giant yellow robot with a tail, he spots a mine shaft. Jared: Hey! A Mine shaft! Let’s go in! I’ll give you some of the share! Andreas: Okay then… THEME SONG is seen practicing with Mr. Turtle. Mr. Turtle: Alright! So I have wind powers… Unless I’m mistaken… lies on his front, goes in his shell and attempts to fly, he accidently flies into Roy, who was also practicing his Arburian Pelarota moves. Roy: Huh? Mr. Turtle. Why do you want Galapagus to join us if you already have a Geochelone Aerio form in your Modelatrix? Mr. Turtle: Shrugs because I can’t really use this form well… Roy: Yeah… That’s not a good enough excuse… Mr. Turtle: I also read Geochelone Aerios can do magic! But I can’t… Roy: Have you tried a “legit” magic book? Mr. Turtle: Yes. Roy: Right… So maybe you have a point, but how do you expect Galapagus to learn magic? Mr. Turtle: Umm… Roy: And how do you expect Galapagus to fight? Geochelone Aerios are too peaceful for that! Mr. Turtle: Well that can be answered by… is knocking on the door, Mr. Turtle opens the door, it is a man in dark green clothing, and a yellow hat. Mr. Turtle: Hello? Miner: Since when is this house owned by a giant Turtle? Mr. Turtle: awkwardly Miner: Anyway, we have a problem! Mr. Turtle: Alright then, what is it? Miner: Look! [Shows a video of Jared Singing Fly in the freedom while Andreas is mining for gems. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom, There's a lot of things to see. Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. Fly in the freedom, Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Fly in the freedom, Dreams are always around me. Oh, it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me, sure I know. Mr. Turtle: Roy! Jared is at it again! Roy: into the room. Miner: I’ve been having too many smoothies… Roy: No, were real… The turtle is just a 14 year old human. Miner: 14 year old human? Brendan? Mr. Turtle: Yep! Miner: Right! I’ll get you in on the info! END SCENE Jared:'' I feel that my wish will come true I've never thought ahead to that luck Is it my treasure? Tell me what I've really looked for. ''Miner in a cage: STOP SINGING THAT SONG! Jared: Shut up! You can’t tell me what to do! Can he Andreas? Andreas: Nope! Mr. Turtle: Offscreen Stop right there Jared! Turtle is flying, Jared is on his back,Mr. Turtle lands, and sighs in relief. Mr. Turtle: God your fat! Roy: I never got time to turn back into a human WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? Mr. Turtle: back into a human. Bendan: Neither did I! Jared: HA! Your too late! I’m gonna get all the crystals and then destroy the mine shaft! Miner in a cage: Why even bother? We’re just gonna find another one anyway! Jared: And it will cause an earthquake! Miner in a cage: Okay, now that’s bad! Brendan: Alright then… Bring it on! the Modelatrix, turns into Blobby. Blobby: AAAAHHHH! I WANTED AAHHH! AAHHH! Roy: Stop saying his name, you’ll never get him anyway! Blobby: Whatever… Jared: I know what I’ll do! jumps at Blobby, he goes through Blobby, he lands behind Blobby. Blobby: Wow! I guess you just went into the Land Before Slime! AHAHAHAHAHA! Ehehe, get it because he went through me and uhh… Roy: That wasn’t funny. into a ball, he rolls into Jared, and lauches him into some crystals. Blobby: Wait, why wouldn’t that kill him? Jared: Wait a minute! THESE CRYSTALS ARE FAKE! But not the minerals underneath it! Miner in a cage: Uhh... You might fall into a lava pit so umm… jared: Whatever! Andreas, you dig straight down! Blobby: NO! NO ONE EVER DIGS STAIGHT DOWN! Andreas: Got it! begins to dig down. He opens a large hole in the mine, he gets out of the mine before he falls in, an explosion happens, turns out Roy saved Blobby and Jared from the explosion. When they see the aftermath, a giant pool of magma is looked down upon. Blobby: Hey, how did the man in the cage survive? Miner in a cage: I’m too high up! The explosion couldn’t get me! turns back into a human. Jared: Later, LOSER! He pushes Roy. {Brendan punches the Modelatrix, he turns into Splashattack and grabs hold of him.] SplashattacK: Don’t worry, I’ve got yoU! Roy: JUST GET ME UP FROM HERE! Splashattack: Right, GOT IT! brings Roy back up onto his feet. Roy: Oh man… Splashattack: Wow, that was scary! back into Brendan. Miner in a cage: Look! Get me down! Brendan: Don’t worry! the Modelatrix, turns into Chillax, who flies and saves the Miner in a cage from the cage. Miner: Thank you! Chillax: Your welcome! comes into the mine, Chillax turns into Brendan. Brendan: Scan mode on! Modelatrix flashes green and blue, then “UNKNOWN DNA SAMPLE AQUIRED AND ADDED TO PLAYLIST 2.” Is heard, Brendan punches the Modelatrix, he turns into the same thing Andreas is… Drill Dude: Alright! Okay I’m bored… Roy: You can go home via the spaceship BIvalvan, Galapagus and Pandor are makng, Drill Dude: But first do you wanna play a game Andreas? Andreas: What game is it? Drill Dude: 52 Card pickup! Andreas: How does Andreas play this game? Dude throws all the cards on the sand. Drill Dude: Pick up the cards! THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Andreas (first appearance) Aliens Used *Mr. Turtle *Blobby (accidental transformation, selected alien was AAHHH) *Splashattack *Chillax *Drill Dude Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Andreas's appearances Category:Jared's appearances Category:Mr. Turtle's appearances Category:Blobby's appearances Category:Splashattack's appearances Category:Chillax's appearances Category:Drill Dude's appearances